


Home again, home again

by Yunaris



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaris/pseuds/Yunaris
Summary: Naoto returns home after a terrible, awful, month-long investigation. Her boyfriends, Yu and Kanji, try to brighten her mood. With sex.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Persona 4 Protagonist/Shirogane Naoto, Persona 4 Protagonist/Tatsumi Kanji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Home again, home again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and my first time writing erotica. So, uh, hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave any criticisms you have with the writing or the story, I haven't written anything in a while, and I'm trying to use this as a way to get the cobwebs out of my system. 
> 
> This is a ship I've always liked, but never really see any fanfic or art of. I was always into Yu/Naoto, and when I realized I was bi, I started liking Yu/Kanji, but I never really see any poly stuff with the three of them compared to other threeways in this fandom. So I figured, screw it, why not write it myself?
> 
> Story takes place after the games. It incorporates a bit from Persona 5 and the Arena spinoffs, but mostly as minor setting stuff. Yu and Naoto are working, and Kanji is in college. Naoto still dresses more androgynous because that's what she's comfortable with and what she looks best in.

“And there you have it. Steak Au Poivre.”

Yu Narukami smiled smugly as he took a commemorative photo. He had always been a good cook, but tonight, he had to go all out. Tonight, was the night Naoto was set to return from her month-long investigation in Europe, and he wanted to make sure dinner was something truly special for his girlfriend.

“Damn Senpai, this stuff looks really good!” Chimed his boyfriend. Kanji Tatsumi wasn’t that big a fan of western food, but anything Yu made was tasty enough to get a pass from him.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Senpai? Honestly, you’re worse than Naoto is.” Yu had been living with Kanji and Naoto in a small apartment for the past two years. They moved in together when Naoto and Kanji had entered college. Kanji had been struggling with his bisexuality since high-school, and Naoto was always antsy when it came to intimacy. Making it all official by living together was a big step for their relationship, and it almost fell apart several times leading up to the move. But that first night, when they broke in their brand-new queen-sized bed, everything just felt right. For the first time, Yu felt like it was all… _real_.

Unfortunately for him, their shared verbal tick had stuck around since high school. Sure, it was cute, and sometimes it reminded him of the glory days of the investigation team, but still!

“I’m not even in college, you guys need to drop that tick.” Yu groaned as he started bringing the food to the table.

He was lucky to get a job right out of high school through the Kirijo Group. It was part of the reason they were able to afford a big apartment in Okina City. Unfortunately, his research into the world of shadows and personas usually took him out of the city more often then not. The Tokyo incident in particular saw him leave town for three months. But it just meant that the moments where he, Kanji, and Naoto could spend time together all the more special to him. Yu had gotten approval from Mitsuru for a few weeks off, and he intended to make the most of it.

“It’s weird, alright!” Kanji blushed. That was all it took for Yu to start teasing.

“You didn’t find it weird last night. You couldn’t stop saying my name!”

“Shut up! Y-you just felt so good…”

“Oh?” Yu strutted towards Kanji, wrapping his hands around his waists as he brought Kanji in close. “Did it really feel that good to be inside me?”

“Y-yeah. You were so warm, so _tight_.” Yu kissed Kanji deeply. Kanji responded by grabbing a handful of Yu’s ass. Kanji had become something of an ass man since they started dating, and it drove Yu wild to see the normally gentle giant get aggressive. Their make-out session was interrupted by a sudden click at the front door.

A ragged looking Naoto entered the apartment. Her clothes looked disheveled and it was clear from looking at her face that Naoto was mad. Actually, mad was putting it lightly. She was absolutely _livid_. Kanji looked at her like a deer in headlights. Seeing her boyfriends playing grab-ass in the kitchen did not seem to be helping Naoto’s mood.

“W-welcome home?” Kanji sputtered.

“Did I interrupt your romantic dinner?”

Yu looked back to the table. To his horror, he realized he had not finished setting the table. Only two plates were set, making it seem like tonight’s dinner was for two, rather than three.

“Oh, no! I was just-”

“It’s fine. Just fine.” It was clearly not fine. Yu moved over to the kitchen, trying to get another plate for Naoto. Kanji walked up to the pint-sized detective, trying to help her out.

“So, uh, ya need any help with your bag?”

“Unfortunately, there was a mix up. It appears that my bag will be arriving in Honolulu sometime this evening.”

“O-oh.” Kanji felt his throat tighten up.

Yu walked over with a lovingly arranged plate of steak and mashed potatoes.

“Dinner is served! Steak and mashed potatoes, just the way you like it.” Yu put on his best smile, almost like a five-star chef eagerly awaiting a critic’s opinion of his newest dish.

The steak was cooked medium, just like Naoto liked it, and the potatoes cradled a generous helping of homemade gravy. Under normal circumstances Naoto would be drooling over this decadent feast, but today, she looked like she was about to throw up at the very sight of it.

“I’m sorry Yu, but steak is the last thing I want to eat right now.”

“Oh! Ok, is there anything else I can make you?”

“No thank you. Honestly the only thing I want to do right now is go to bed and forget everything about my last case.”

Naoto shuffled down the hallway and into their shared bedroom. She shut the door with a slam, leaving her boyfriends dumbfounded.

“Well, so much for our romantic dinner…” Yu said as looked down at his food, dejectedly. He was always proud of his culinary creations, and seeing his cerulean beauty look at his latest masterpiece like a pile of garbage was particularly hurtful. Kanji looked down the hallway, staring at the door.

“You think we should go in there? See what’s wrong?

“Probably.” Yu mumbled. He was still pretty hurt by Naoto’s curt response. Kanji walked over to him, putting a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to hurt our feelings. She probably just had crappy time over in France!”

“She was in England.”

“What the fuck ever! Point is, she’s down in the dumps right now. Seems like she could use a couple-a shoulders to cry on.”

Yu laid his head onto Kanji’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. He knew Kanji was right; Naoto was clearly hurting. He could handle a little frosty welcome. Naoto needed them right now.

“You can be really mature sometimes, you know? Hard to forget sometimes that you’re the youngest one out of the three of us.”

“Screw you!”

Yu laughed as he walked over to the kitchen.

“I’ll some coffee. Why don’t you see how our detective prince is doing?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

-

When Kanji entered the bedroom, he found Naoto face-down on the bed. She hadn’t even bothered get in, with her left leg dangling over the side of the bed. Kanji sat beside her, and began to gently stroke her hair.

“You wanna talk about it, or just sulk for a while?”

“Kanji, I’m really not in the mood right now.” Naoto pouted into the sheets.

“That’s cool. I’ll just wait till you’re ready.”

Kanji sat there, running his fingers through Naoto’s navy locks. After a minute, Naoto moved around, resting her head in Kanji’s lap.

“It was awful. I spent a month trying to help some pompous fool find out who was embezzling his money. First, I needed to pry his bank statements out of him. It was surprisingly difficult, seeing how he wanted me to find out where exactly his money was going, but I suppose he figured I’d use my psychic detective powers to figure it out on my own.”

Kanji resisted the urge to make a joke about personas, opting to listen quietly as Naoto poured her heart out to him.

“I finally got it out of him, but then he decided that if I was going through his personal finances, I needed someone to watch over me.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“He chose his son. His boorish, perverted, alcoholic son.”

Kanji’s furrowed his brow.

“He was a perv? He didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

“No, thankfully I didn’t tell either of them about my gender. Although, I almost wish I did. He kept asking me to go to some gaudy strip club with him. I hadn’t planned on going with him, but…”

Her train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Yu with a hot cup of coffee.

“Lucky me! I walked in right as Naoto talks about her first time at a strip club!”

Naoto groaned in embarrassment as Yu sat on edge of the bed beside her. He handed her the coffee.

“Don’t let me interrupt you, tell me all the hot and steamy details!”

Naoto rolled her eyes as she took the cup from Yu’s hands.

“Trust me, nothing “hot” happened. I sat there, drinking a cup of cheap beer as he got his rocks off in the Champagne room.”

“S-seriously?” Kanji couldn’t help but stutter. He tried not to think about it, sitting in a dark room, as a woman gyrated her hips against him. It didn’t help that Naoto had her head in his lap. God, what if she did that for him?

_No! Don’t you get up! You’re trying to help her, not get off on her!_

“Yes, seriously. And as the night went on, and he bought more lap dances and more expensive drinks, and I thought-"

Yu laughed as he put two and two together.

“No way, was he the one embezzling the money?”

“Yes! He had been pocketing money from his father’s company and spending it all on booze and girls! And when I went to his father about it, he suddenly didn’t care! ‘Boys will be boys, I suppose” were his exact words. And _then_ , he tried to stiff me on my pay.”

Kanji’s anger finally boiled over, and he burst out in rage.

“Jeez, what an asshole! You should-a just popped him one right in the face! His son too, teach him some goddamn manners!”

Naoto took a sip of her coffee. Black, with just a hint of cream, just how she liked it. Yu was very good about keeping track of her and Kanji’s tastes. She remembered the sight of Yu’s steak, and her heart sank.

“You know the worst part? The client would have me for dinner whenever we discussed the case. He had a personal chef, and every time, he had them prepare his ‘famous’ steak.”

“Oh?” Yu knew where this was going. Naoto was very picky when it came to her steak.

“Every. Single. Steak. Was well-done. To the point of tasting more like leather than meat.” She shuttered at the thought of that rubbery meat sitting in her mouth like a piece of burnt tire.

“I’m sorry I was so cold about your steak Yu. It did look good, but I was so tired of it, and with everything else- “

Yu took her cup and kissed her gently. Naoto leaned in, arching her head back to get a better angle. Kanji, meanwhile, took a more passive role, gently snaking his arm between the two. He began to circle around Naoto’s stomach, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. Yu broke the kiss, putting her cup on the night stand. In his absence, Kanji leaned down, making sure her lips weren’t left cold.

“It’s ok. We can heat it up later.” Yu said with a wink. Kanji leaned back out of the kiss and smiled at Naoto.

“Yeah. Right now, let’s focus on making you happy.”

Kanji went back down for a deeper kiss. Naoto felt his tongue poke its way into her mouth, and responded with equal force. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Yu sneaked his way between Naoto’s thighs. Yu pulled down her pants, snaking his hands across her silky legs. Naoto moaned into Kanji’s mouth, which only served to engorge his cock.

Yu paused for a moment to admire Naoto’s black boxer-briefs. Naoto had offered to wear something “sexier” for the guys, but both agreed that she was far cuter when she wore clothes that she was comfortable in. Whether she wanted to be a boy, a girl, or anything in between, Naoto was perfect to them.

Yu pulled down Naoto’s underwear, revealing straight, neatly trimmed pubic hairs surrounding her wet, pink pussy. Yu flicked her clit with his tongue, causing Naoto to yelp in pleasure.

“Ah! Y-Yu!”

Naoto reached out to grip Kanji’s sleeve, making him chuckle. He used his free hand to gently cup her cheek.

“Damn, you’re really sensitive today. Didn’t have any chances to de-stress on the job?”

“No, I was so focused on-Ah! O-on finishing that stupid case. I didn’t even have a chance to think about- YU!”

Yu stuck his tongue inside Naoto at just the right moment. The sight of Naoto moaning and whimpering in his lap drove Kanji crazy. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He prodded it into Naoto’s cheek to get her attention.

“Hey, do you mind?”

Naoto looked at Kanji’s thick, meaty shaft, and slowly parted her lips, letting his cockhead into her mouth. She licked his head, lubricating it and letting it slide in and out between her soft lips. Kanji groaned as he undid her shirt and unzipped her binder, freeing Naoto’s soft breasts. Kanji gripped one in his hands, kneading the soft tissue. He let her nipple poke out between his fingers, letting him pull and massage it while he groped Naoto.

Yu stopped eating Naoto out and stood up. He pulled out his own dick, thinner around than Kanji’s, but an inch longer. Yu always said that he had the “prettier” groin, with neatly trimmed pubes lightly peppering his skin. Kanji’s was more “manly”, with a thick blonde carpet growing around his own penis. Naoto never really cared for the way they categorized their dicks; she loved them both equally.

Yu lined himself up with Naoto’s pussy, wet with anticipation from his earlier attack. He leaned in, pushing through the walls of her entrance. He started slow, then began to pump into her at a faster pace. Naoto moaned into Kanji’s dick, the vibrations of her voice sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

“Oh fuck Naoto! That feels so freakin’ good!” Kanji gasped, as he tightly gripped Naoto’s hair. He started rocking his hips in time with Naoto’s head movements, slowly going deeper into her mouth. As he reached the back of her throat, she closed her eyes, trying to surpress her gag reflex. All the while, Yu kept pounding her pussy, with Naoto’s legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

Naoto was going crazy under Yu and Kanji’s dual attack. She had missed this; missed _them_. Naoto loved her boys more than anything else in the world, and the month-long separation ate away at her. But now she was here, trapped between their embrace, and she wouldn’t trade that for anything else in the world.

Right as her orgasm started to come on, Yu pulled out of Naoto. He tapped on Kanji’s shoulder, and he exited Naoto as well.

“Yu… Kanji… put it back!” She whined at the sudden emptiness inside her.

“Shh, it’s Kanji’s turn now.”

Kanji pulled Naoto up to face him, and kissed her deeply. They leaned back so Kanji was on his back, and Naoto was straddling his lap. Kanji grabbed her hips, sliding himself into her warmth. Using his strength, Kanji began to piston himself into Naoto, repeatedly drawing moans of pleasure out of the detective.

“Ha- Kanji- It feels so gooood!” Naoto sighed in pleasure. As Kanji worked Naoto over, Yu reached into the nightstand’s drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and applied it liberally to his penis. It was already slick with Naoto’s juices, but for what he was planning to do, he wanted to be careful for his girlfriend’s sake.

Yu climbed over Naoto and lined himself up with Naoto’s anus. Kanji, realizing what he was trying to do, slowed down so Naoto wasn’t bobbing around. Just as she was about to protest again, Naoto yelped at the feeling of Yu prodding at her asshole.

“You’re putting it in? A-at the same time?” It wasn’t as though it were the first time she had taken both of them once, but Naoto was always shy when it came to double penetration. Kanji pulled her close to his chest and stroked her hair, whispering words of encouragement to her.

“You can do it. You’re so shy, but you know you love it when we both go at you like this.”

Naoto trembled as Yu slowly but surely pushed his cock into her ass. Kanji could feel Yu's dick as a soft pressure pushed Naoto’s walls tighter around his own penis. The ridges of Naoto’s anus felt good around Yu’s shaft, and he almost came just from the sheer tightness of her. But he kept his composure as he hilted himself inside of Naoto. Yu leaned down so his head was next to Naoto’s. She could feel the heat of their breath on either side of her head.

“See? You took me in completely. You feel so good Naoto.” Yu whispered into Naoto's ear, making her shudder between them. After they were sure she was comfortable, Yu and Kanji began to pump their dicks, in and out, of her warm, wet holes.

“Oh god!" she screamed, and wrapped her arms around Kanji’s neck in a vice-like grip. Naoto already felt like she was on the edge of insanity before, but the feeling of both their cocks, pounding her insides, after a month away from them; Naoto felt like her brain was turning to mush. Soon she was unable to even form sentences, just sputtering out random moans and gibberish.

“Ah- ah- HAH! It’s so… God… I can’t… AH!”

“Ha-ha, I haven’t seen you get like this since the first time the three of us had sex.” Yu chuckled.

“Yeah, seems like she’s just about had it. What do you say Yu? Ready to finish her off?”

Yu nodded, and the boys kicked it into overdrive. They began to move their hips as fast as they could, trying to push Naoto over the edge. Their efforts were rewarded as Naoto moans turned into screams of pleasure. Her eyes were practically rolling back into her head, and she gritted her teeth as she felt her orgasm fast approaching.

“Oh god! I think…. I’m going to-!”

“Me too!”

“Oh fuck, here it comes!” Kanji and Yu tightened their grips on Naoto as their cum poured into Naoto. Naoto screamed as her month-long dry streak was finally broken by the biggest orgasm she had had in a while.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FUUUUUUCK!”

Her orgasm rocketed through her body like she had been stuck by lightning. When she finally came down, Naoto was left a sticky, twitching mess between Kanji and Yu. They peppered her neck with soft kisses, bringing her back to reality.

“You were so fucking tight Naoto.”

“You felt so good Naoto.”

“I love you Naoto.”

They whispered sweet nothings into her ears as their collective warmth melted into each other. Naoto rested her eyes, her exhaustion finally hitting her after all the excitement. She felt the boys pull out of her as they shuffled out of the bed. Naoto felt as they cleaned her up, and after cleaning themselves off, Yu and Kanji climbed back into the bed with her. They wrapped her up into a warm embrace, their chests flush against her body. Before she drifted off to sleep, the boys said, in unison.

“Welcome home Naoto.”

She smiled.

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
